Across the Pond
by Jazz It Up19
Summary: Deputy Director Alex Russo of the CIA is heading up a new case. M16 Director Mitchie Torres is involved in the same case. The two bump heads. But when the case puts Mitchie in danger, its Alex who has to come to her rescue. But will it cost Alex her life?
1. British Tart

**A/N: So, here's that Demena fic I've been working on. I just want to apologize in advance...I'm definitely not from England, so I can guarantee that I have used terms wrong, haha. but anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhm, yeah, can I get a tall white chocolate mocha?"

"Alright, that'll be three thirty."

Alex handed the woman four dollars and got her coffee along with her change. "Thanks."

She dropped the seventy cents into the tip jar on the counter and headed out the door to her car. The cool winter air hit her face and the Latina lifted her coffee cup to her lips, taking a deep sip. She hated cold weather. Not even living in New York for twenty-nine years could change her dislike for the chilly winters of the north.

Once back on the road, Alex called in to check on her reservations at the Mandarin Oriental hotel in DC; one of the perks of being recently promoted to head of her department. The Mandarin was one of the nicest luxury hotels in the area, plus it was only about twenty minutes from headquarters. She glanced at the clock on the radio: 10:20 am. She was only about fifty minutes outside of DC. Good thing too. She didn't think the coffee would be enough to keep her awake and alert for much longer.

~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~

"Okay if you could just sign here," the man behind the counter handed Alex a pen and pointed to the line on the paper that required her signature. "And here is your key card," he placed her key card on the counter. It was a plastic, gold rectangle with the hotel's name printed along the border.

"Have a nice stay at the Mandarin Oriental, Miss."

Alex nodded and grabbed the card from the counter, placing it in her coat pocket. She leaned down to pick up her bags when another hand gripped the straps of one of her duffle bags.

"Let me get that for you," she looked up to meet the bright green eyes of a bell hop. He looked to be in his early twenties with dark, almost jet black hair.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks," Alex stood up and made her way over to the elevator, pressing the top button. The boy followed her over with her bags on a luggage cart. Standing shoulder to shoulder with him,  
she could see that he was well above average for height. Probably somewhere close to six and a half feet. There was a short ding, and the elevator doors opened, Alex stepped in and the bell hop followed behind her.

"What floor?" Alex was on the side opposite of all the control buttons.

"Eighth." He pressed the button for the eighth floor and the doors glided shut.

"The name's Tony," He smiled at her.

Being from the north, Alex wasn't exactly used to polite small talk. "Erm…its Alex."

"So Alex, you a stock broker? Politician? Famous movie star?"

Alex could only stare at him confused, "What?"

"Well, this place is bit expensive. Average price is about five hundred a night. I'm just wondering how you can afford this place." The elevator finally reached the top floor and the doors opened again. Alex stepped out into the hall and started left towards her room. Room 810. She took the keycard from her pocket and inserted it into the card slot on the door. The machine flashed green and she turned the handle, pushing the door open.

The room looked exactly like something out of a movie. With a suite on the corner of the eigth floor, the majority of the wall space in the main sitting room was occupied by glass. She has a perfect view of the  
Tidal Basin below. However, one wall of the main living area did have a thirty two inch flat screen tv. There was a sliding glass door leading out to a rather large balcony. Directly across from the balcony were double doors that led to the main bedroom.

"Diplomatic Suite….nice choice." Alex had almost forgotten that Tony was still in the room.

"I guess you're waiting for a tip, huh?" Alex pulled some cash from her back pocket and placed it in his hands.

"Actually no, my tip is taken from your bill, but thank you anyways." Tony gave her a wink, then exited the room with the luggage cart.

"Damn," Alex chuckled, "that kid is good."

~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~

"Hey, Wroke, take these files up to Rich in Transnational issues." The director placed a manila folder in the hands of Jeremiah Wroke, a college student interning in the Office of Communications. He clapped the younger man on the shoulder and drew close. "And take care that only, Rich gets these files. Not his secretary, but Rich himself. Got it?"

Jeremiah nodded eagerly, "Yes sir. Of course sir. I got it sir." The intern speed off up the steps, faltering on the first few.

Alex took the opportunity to approach Colby Helms, the director of the Central Intelligence Agency. "Rookie?" she questioned the man, humor evident in her voice.

"Russo, you were quite the same in your rookie days, as I recall."

"I think you're memory may be failing you in your old age Helms."

"I just might forget who I promoted to head of Intelligence," the man joked.

"Alright, Alright, enough with the jokes. Look I know I'm here a day early and all, but I came ready to work. So, watcha got for me?"

"It's funny that you've asked because I've got a case that I want you to lead. You get to handle choosing your team, debriefing, everything."

Alex was shocked that The director had chosen her to lead a case. "Wow…that's…this is great Director Helms. But why me? I mean, I've just been promoted-"

"Which I'm aware of."

"What I'm mean is, why not someone on more…"

"Experienced?" Alex nodded. "Believe me, I've taken all things into consideration here." The director lightly gripped Alex's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "We should talk about this in a more secluded area," he whispered. "My office."

~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~

Director Helms shut the door behind him as they entered the his office.

"Russo, I think there's something you should know about this case before you agree to lead it. Take a seat."

Alex sat in one of the oversized leather armchairs in front of the director's desk. She never quite liked the whole feel of being brought to the "principal's office". In high school she spent more of her time in the office than she did out of it. But even then, something about the still feeling of just sitting in those huge chairs in that office didn't sit well with her. Maybe it was the stale feeling of the air, or maybe the feelings of isolation. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about this situation nerved her.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here Russo. You know that it's not in our jurisdiction to spy here in the US." Helms took a seat in the office chair behind his desk. "But technically this case should belong to us just as much as the FBI."

"I don't quite follow you here director. Are you saying that us pursuing this case is illegal?" Alex could not believe the director would ever put the agency in this kind of position. It was dangerous mixing into things they weren't legally cleared to do.

"Not illegal per say. Everything is not black and white in life Russo. There are a lot of gray areas. I figured you of all people would understand the conditions of this case. We share the same views, you and I. We both realize," the director struggled for the words to describe the situation. "We both realize that the line between right and wrong is not always definite. That sometimes you have to bend the rules to get things done."

Alex hesitantly nodded her head, "I do understand director. I'd be honored to lead the case."

Director Helms smirked. "I knew I could count on you Russo." He wheeled over to a filing cabinet, taking a key from around his neck that Alex hadn't noticed until now. He used the key to unlock the top drawer of the filing cabinet. From what Alex could see, there was only one folder in the top drawer. Director Helms took the folder and slid it across the desk towards her

"Take this and read it. I suggest in private. In your new office." The director smiled.

Alex opened up the case folder. There was a silver key taped to the inside.

"So this is the key to my office?" She gently pulled the key from the folder, balling up the little strip of tape.

He nodded.

"How'd you know I would take this case?"

The director smirked. "I'm just that good."

~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~

Two hours later and Alex was still looking at the case file along with member records. So far, she had only picked out the members she needed from the Intelligence directorate. She still needed Clandestine agents and guys from the technology and science directorate. She removed her reading glasses, and rubbed her eyes. It was almost three in the afternoon.

Alex rolled back from her desk. Her desk. In HER office. It was weird to say. She smiled to herself. _"Has a ring to it, though."_ She left her office and headed for the elevator on her floor. Alex pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Hold the elevator, please!"

Alex pushed her hand against one of the closing doors. A dark haired beauty stepped into the elevator.

Alex glanced at the woman, "What floor?"

"Third."

Her finger tapped the button for the third floor. Alex's eyes drifted back to the person sharing the elevator with her. She had never seen her around before. Probably just another rookie. She didn't realize she'd been staring until the woman's voice broke the silence in the elevator.

"I'm sorry, but is there something on my face?"

"Wha-"

"My face. You were staring..."

"Oh, err...Sorry. No, there's nothing there."

The other women just nodded her head in response. A chime rang from the speaker in the corner as the elevator stopped on the third floor. The doors slid open and she stepped from the little room. Alex watched her strut off down the hall until the doors shut.

_"Damn..." _was the only thing going through Alex's mind.

The elevator chimed again and the doors opened on the ground floor._"Hot accent too."_

~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~ap~

Alex walked re-entered the building after a nice long lunch break. There was way too much commotion in the main lobby. She made her way over to a familiar face. J.R Jones. The best tech geek in the business. He was in fact on her list of definite people for her team.

"Hey Jones. What's goin' on here?"

"Oh, this?" He nodded towards the center of the lobby, where Director Helms was addressing the bulk of the group. "Nothin' much. The director's just welcoming M16."

M16? Why didn't anyone tell her they were bringing in another agency...

Alex waited around til the director was through welcoming their friends from across the pond. As she was approaching him, someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her off in another direction.

"Harlin Ainsworth, deputy director Russo, pleasure to meet you!"

She found her hand being taking in his and roughly shaken. "Uhh... Yeah, Nice to meet you too, Ainsworth." This guy was the Jolly Ol' Saint Nick type. He chatted away endlessly. Alex just kind of zoned out through the majority of his rambling.

"And my mate ran right into the posty! Of course, they had a row about his mail scattered everywhere. But you know what they say... No use crying over spilt mail!" Ainsworth slapped his knee and had a hearty laugh. He nudged Alex. "You don't say much, do ya?"

Alex just shrugged her shoulders. This was just one say that seemed to draw itself out way too long.

"Oi. Have a gander over there." The man pointed across the room towards a woman making small talk with Director Helms. Alex recognized her as the beauty from the elevator.

"Who is she?"

"Mitchie Torres. Director of M16."

"Wait, wait, wait...That's your director?" Alex questioned, astonished.

"Yep," Ainsworth replied.

"She seems pretty young."

"She is. I reckon she's the youngest director the service has ever seen."

"And that doesn't bother you? Having a director twenty years younger than you?" she watched the woman interact with the director. "Don't you think someone who has been in the business longer should get the gig?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Ehh. I don't much care. She deserves the job anyways. Right brilliant that one is." The man smirked. "Easy on the eyes too."

Alex scrunched her nose. She felt a bit disgusted watching the older man oogle his boss. But she wasn't going to disagree. Mitchie Torres was one fine British Tart.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is...Yep...about...five months late? Supa Sorry! But don't forget to review!**

**ps. there definitely will be more Mitchie in the nexxt chapter.**


	2. Author's Note

Blaaahhh…I know I shouldn't have, but I did! I finally got around to watching to season premiere of Covert Affairs (It's such a good show too!)

And I don't think I'll be able to continue writing this story especially while I'm following the series =/

So, I'm going on an indefinite Hiatus with this story…Plus the school year is about to start (my school system is soo lame. I barely had 60 days of summer) and I can't update consistently to begin with. So I think I'm just gonna stick with writing one shots during school.

But yeah, I'm really sorry to anyone that was actually looking forward to this story. I might come back to it, but it won't be anytime soon..


End file.
